Tanit
thumb|Estatua de Tanit en el Museo de Arqueología de Barcelona, hallada en la isla de IbizaTanit'TNT En las inscripciones fenicias y púnicas era una diosa fenicia y cartaginesa, diosa principal de Cartago junto con su esposo Baal Hammon.Richard Miles Carthage Must Be Destroyed (Penguin, 2011), p.68F. O. Hvidberg-Hansen, La déesse TNT: une Etude sur la réligion canaanéo-punique (Copenhagen: Gad) 1982, is the standard survey. An extensive critical review by G. W. Ahlström appeared in Journal of Near Eastern Studies ' 45'.4 (October 1986), pp. 311–314. Fue adoptada por los bereberes púnicos. Su nombre parece originarse en Cartago (actual Túnez), aunque no aparece en nombres teóforos locales. Es equivalente a la diosa lunar Astarté, siendo romanizada y adorada en la Cartago romana como Dea Caelestis, Juno Caelestis o simplemente Caelestis. En el actual árabe tunecino, es común invocar a "Omek Tannou" o "Oumouk Tangou" (Madre Tannou o Tangou, según la región) los años de sequía para traer la lluvia. Adoración thumb|Moneda púnica con retrato de Tanit acuñada en Cartago durante el 215-205 a.C. Tanit era adorada en los contextos púnicos del Mediterráneo occidental, de Malta a Gades en época helenística. Desde el siglo V a.C. en adelante, la adoración de Tanit se asoció con la de Baal Hammón. Se le da el epíteto de pene baal ("Cara de Baal) y el título rabat, la forma femenina de rab (jefe).Markoe 2000:130. En el norte de África, donde se conservan mejor las inscripciones y restos materiales, era una diosa celestial de la guerra, esposa de Baal Hammón, una diosa madre virginal (no casada) y enfermera, y, de forma menos específica, símbolo de la fertilidad, como lo son todas la formas femeninas. Muchas de las diosas griegas principales se identificaron con Tanit por la interpretatio graeca, que reconocía a las deidades extranjeras como dioses griegos propios. Su santuario excavado en Sarepta, al sur de Fenicia, reveló una inscripción que la identificaba por primera vez en su tierra natal y la relacionaba con seguridad con la diosa Astarté (Ishtar).James B. Pritchard, Recovering Sarepta, a Phoenician City (Princeton: Princeton University Press) 1978.; La inscripción dice TNT TTRT y puede identificar a Tanit como el epíteto de Astarté de Sarepta, ya que el elemento TNT no aparece en nombres teóforos en contextos púnicos (Ahlström 1986 review, p 314). Un lugar donde Tanit está al descubierto es Kerkouane, en la península del Cabo Bon en Túnez. Sacrificio infantil Los orígenes de Tanit se encuentran en el panteón de Ugarit, concretamente en la diosa ugarítica Anat (Hvidberg-Hansen 1982), consumidora de carne y sangre. Hay una prueba significante aunque polémica, tanto arqueológica como en antiguas fuentes escritas, que señala que el sacrificio infantil formaba parte de la adoración de Tanit y Baal Hammón.Markoe, p. 136 Algunos arqueólogos teorizan que han ocurrido sacrificios infantiles. Lawrence E. Stager, quien dirigió las excavaciones del tofet de Cartago en la década de 1970, creía que allí se practicaban sacrificios infantiles. Paolo Xella del Consejo Superior de Investigaciones Científicas de Roma resumió las pruebas textuales, epigráficas y arqueológicas para el sacrificio infantil cartaginés.Paolo Xella, Josephine Quinn, Valentina Melchiorri and Peter van Dommelen. Phoenician bones of contention. Volume: 87 Number: 338 Page: 1199–1207. http://antiquity.ac.uk/ant/087/ant0871199.htm accessed 17 February 2014 Los estudiosos modernos discuten que las pruebas de sacrificio infantil cartaginés son vagas, en el mejor de los casos, y que es más probable que esos informes sean una difamación romana contra los cartaginenses para justificar su conquista y destrucción. Pruebas arqueológicas "Tofet" es un término derivado de la Biblia, usado para referirse a un lugar cercano a Jerusalén donde los cananitas e israelitas de todos los lugares cremaban restos humanos y animales. La Biblia hebrea no especifíca que las víctimas israelitas fueran enterradas, solo quemadas, aunque el "lugar de quemado" fuera probablemente adyacente al de enterramiento. No conocemos cómo se referían los fenicios a los lugares de quemado o enterramiento, o a la propia práctica. thumb|Estelas del Tofet de Salambó cubiertas por unas bóvedas construidas en el periodo romano Se han identificado varios supuestos "tofet", principalmente uno grande en Cartago, llamado "Tofet de Salambó", por el barrio en el que fue descubierto en 1921.Briand-Ponsart, Claude and Crogiez, Sylvie (2002). L'Afrique du nord antique et médievale: mémoire, identité et imaginaire. Publication Univ Rouen Havre, p. 13. ISBN 2-87775-325-5. El suelo del tofet de Salambó estaba lleno de carbón de olivo, probablemente de las piras de sacrificio. Era donde estaba el templo de la diosa Tanit y la necrópolis. Los restos animales, en su mayoría ovejas y cabras, se han encontrado dentro de las urnas del tofet, sugiriendo con fuerza que no era un lugar de enterramiento para niños que morían prematuramente. Los animales fueron sacrificados a los dioses, presumiblemente en lugar de los niños (una inscripción que aún se conserva se refiere a los animales como "un sustituto"). Se conjetura que los niños lo suficientemente desafortunados para no tener sustitutos también eran sacrificados y enterrados en el tofet. Los restos incluyen cuerpos de niños muy jóvenes y pequeños animales, siendo los que están a favor de la hipótesis del sacrificio infantil los que discuten que si se sacrificaban animales, también se sacrificarían niños.Skeletal Remains from Punic Carthage Do Not Support Systematic Sacrifice of Infants http://www.plosone.org/article/info:doi/10.1371/journal.pone.0009177 La zona cubierta por el tofet de Cartago tendría en torno a 6.000 m2 en el siglo IV a.C., con nueve niveles distintos de enterramientos. Entre el 400-200 a.C.Stager 1980, p. 3 se depositaron unas 20.000, continuando la práctica hasta los primeros años del periodo cristiano. Las urnas contenían huesos carbonizados de recién nacidos y en algunos casos, huesos de fetos y de niños de dos años. En este último caso, se interpreta que los padres de los niños nacidos muertos sacrificarían a su hijo más joven. thumb|Estatua de Tanit con cabeza de leona en el Museo Nacional de el Bardo, Túnez. Un análisis detallado de la edad de los niños enterrados incluye individuos prenatales. También se discute si la distribución por edades de los niños enterrados en este lugar es consistente con el enterramiento de niños que morían por causas naturales poco antes o después de morir.Jeffrey H. Schwartz, Frank Houghton, Roberto Macchiarelli, Luca Bondioli. Skeletal Remains from Punic Carthage Do Not Support Systematic Sacrifice of Infants. PLOS One. Published: 17 February 2010. DOI: 10.1371/journal.pone.0009177 http://www.plosone.org/article/info:doi/10.1371/journal.pone.0009177 accessed 23 January 2014 Sergio Ribichini ha discutido que el tofet era "una necrópolis de niños diseñada para recibir los restos de lactantes que morían prematuramente por enfermedad u otras causas naturales, y que por esta razón se "ofrecían" a deidades específicas y enterradas en un lugar distinto al reservado para los muertos ordinarios". Añade que esto era probablemente parte de "un esfuerzo para asegurar la protección benevolente de los dioses de los supervivientes". Sin embargo, se discute este análisis; Patricia Smith y sus compañeros de la Universidad Hebrea y la Universidad de Harvard muestran en los análisis de dientes y esqueletos del tofet de Cartago que la edad de la muerte de los lactantes (unos dos meses) no se corresponde con la edad esperada de muerte natural (perinatal).Patricia Smith, Lawrence E. Stager, Joseph A. Greene and Gal Avishai. Archaeology. Volume: 87 Number: 338 Page: 1191–1199. Age estimations attest to infant sacrifice at the Carthage Tophet. http://antiquity.ac.uk/ant/087/ant0871191.htm accessed 23 January 2014 Otros usos thumb|Símbolo de Tanit Mucho después de la caída de Cartago, aún se veneraba a Tanit en el norte de África con el nombre de Juno Caelestis, por su identificación con la diosa romana Juno.Tate, Karen (2008). Sacred Places of Goddess. CCC Publishing, p. 137. ISBN 1-888729-11-2 El antiguo pueblo bereber del norte de África también adoptó el culto púnico de Tanit.Michael Brett and Elizabeth Fentress The Berbers (Blackwell, 1997), p.269 En Egipcio, su nombre significa Tierra de Neit, siendo Neit una diosa guerrera. Su símbolo, encontrado en muchas inscripciones en piedra, aparece como un trapezoide cerrado por una línea horizontal en la parte superior y coronada en el medio por un círculo: el brazo horizontal termina en dos líneas ascendentes en ángulos rectos o por ganchos. Luego, el trapecio se fue sustituyendo frecuentemente por un triángulo isósceles. Hvidberg-Hansen interpreta el símbolo como una mujer alzando las manos. Hvidberg-Hansen (profesor danés de filología semítica), señala que Tanit es a veces representada con una cabeza de león, mostrando su aspecto guerrero.The Phoenician solar theology by Joseph Azize, page 177. En tiempos modernos, el nombre, escrito como "Tanith", se ha usado como nombre propio femenino tanto para gente real, como Tanit Phoenix, como, más frecuentemente, para ficción ocultista. thumb|Estela del tofet de Cartago con el símbolo de Tanit bajo una Luna creciente Tanit en España En España se han encontrado numerosos testigos al culto de Tanit. En primer lugar hay que contar con los topónimos relativos a Juno-Hera: la ínsula lunonis, citada por Plinio y que se identifica con la actual Isla de León en Cädiz; Estrabón situó el islote de Hera junto al estrecho de Gibraltar, identificándose con las islas de Perejil, de la Paloma o Tarifa; Lunonis ara templumque, junto a Ébora, cerca de Sanlúcar de Barrameda, desembocadura del río Guadalquivir, templo que tal vez sea el mismo que el santuario Phosphóros o Lux Divina que cita Estrabón. Mela sitúa el lunonis Promunturium entre Baesippo y el estrecho, identificable con el Akrotérion Héras de Ptolomeo, con el Promunturium Iunonis de Plinio y con el Sacrum iugum de Avieno, topónimos reducibles al cabo de Trafalgar. El santuario más documentado de España está en la Cueva d'Es Cuyram en Ibiza, al noreste de la isla, descubierto en 1907. Allí se ha encontrado figuras de terracota policromadas o incluso en algunos casos cubiertas por finas capas de oro. Las figuras representan a Tanit y a Deméter. Aparecieron cubiertos de ceniza y hueso calcinados, pudiendo servir como cementerio sagrado o lugar de sacrificio ritual. En ese mismo lugar, una plaquita confirma la veneración de Reshef-Melkart. Referencias culturales En la novela histórica de Gustave Flaubert, Salambó (1862), el personaje del título es una sacerdotisa de Tanit. Matho, el protagonista masculino principal, un mercenario libio rebelde en guerra con Cartago, entra en el templo de la diosa y le roba su velo. En la trilogía Spiritwalker de Kate Elliot, Tanit es una de las muchas diosas comúnmente adoradas en la Europa politeista. La narradora, Catherine, nombra frecuentemente a la "Bendita Tanit, Protectora de las mujeres", y esta aparece ocasionalmente ante ella. En El asesino ciego de Margaret Atwood, hay un epígrafe de una urna funeraria cartaginesa que dice: "Nadé, el mar no tenía frontera, no vi la costa./Tanit no tuvo piedad, mis rezos no fueron respondidos./Oh tú que hundiste mi amor, recuerdame". In Margaret Atwood's The Blind Assassin there is an epigraph on a Carthaginian funerary urn that reads, "I swam, the sea was boundless, I saw no shore./Tanit was merciless, my prayers were answered./O you who drown in love, remember me." Referencias Categoría:Diosas Fenicias